The Red Emperor: Sonic Underground
by The Archer of Mobius
Summary: Summary inside
The Red Emperor:Sonic Underground: Episode 1

 **(Read episode 0 first!)**

 **Episode 1: The Dragon Emperor**

' **Thinking'**

" **Talking"**

 **-Talking In Ancient Greek-**

 _ **Full Summary: The Children of Aleena learn that the Council Of Four is actually the Council Of Five! It seems Aleena wasn't faithful to Jul**_ _ **é**_ _ **s and had a child with the Dragon Emperor, Ryuga Kishatu, leading to the birth of Flames Kishatu Hedgehog. The trio end up going on a search to find the last child of Queen Aleena and**_ _ **MURDER**_ _ **him!? Why do they have to be so cruel!**_

{Sonic's POV}

Manic and Sonia wouldn't stop arguing and I swear it's annoying so far it went like this.

Manic: Flames?! What kind of name is that he could be working for Robotnik!

Sonia: Stop judging him by his name!

Manic: Whatever…. he still seems evil.

I swear I started hearing music. We saw a music arena nearby and walked in. Inside a red hedgehog was inside singing music. He had crimson-gold eyes and deep red fur, and the song he was singing went like this:

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it

I can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band

You're one of us now

So let me take you by the hand!

BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?

WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!

MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE

WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

The nights

If you survive the nights

Oh, I'll take you away

To our enchanting land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't trust you

We do!

(We love you too)

It's just that, here's at Freddy's

...We have a few rules

AND IF YOU BREAK THEM

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS

Now, you wouldn't want that

And frankly, neither would I

But sometimes to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST

ELECTRIFYING SOIREE

FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED

FOR YOU TO TAKE PART

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS

REMOVING BEFORE WE START...

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight,

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright,

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight,

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!

At the end of his song his necklace that was shaped like a Dragon's head glew and he grew wings."You think…."Sonia and Manic said in unison. "Yeah, guys. This is our brother, Flames Kishatu Hedgehog." I said.

Me:Well,This is episode 1.

Johnathan:Die all, die!

Me:And that's Johnathan my _**evil**_ brother

Johnathan:Zakariya is lying! There is still more parts to episode 1!

Me: (mouthing 'Darn It.')

Part Two:The Dragon Emperor or The Dragon That Derped?

(Manic P.O.V)

I swear I wanted to get out my Magic Necklace's Drum Form to _**beat**_ him up but he had some kind of bodyguard Dragon buddies. There were two and one was golden, looked metallic and had black eyes. The other was red-orange, looked more alive than the gold one and had orange eyes.

(Flames P.O.V) [1 ½ hours later]

L'Drago, Festus jr and I were tired after the night full of singing. I then saw a blue streak of light running in my direction. I took out L'Drago Guardian and launched it to the light. "Dragon Emperor: Strong Supreme Soaring Destruction!" I said. L'Drago Guardian's beybeast appeared and charged at the blue blur. The blue blur stopped and I saw 3 hedgehogs that looked exactly like the ones in the picture I had. I took out said picture and saw they were the ones from the picture! "L'Drago! Cancel Special Move!" I said. L'Drago stopped. I ran using my super speed to the 3 hedgehogs. I offered my hand to the fallen dazed hedgehogs. "Need help?" I said. The green hedgehog slapped my hand away. Then they took out weapons. I got my serious deadpan face.

End


End file.
